In an example conventional system, a voltage regulator outputs a voltage to a load, such as a graphics processing unit (GPU), central processing unit (CPU), a modem, or the like. The load is designed to receive a substantially constant voltage from the voltage regulator. However, as power consumption increases at the load, output voltage may temporarily droop. Also, as power consumption decreases at the load, output voltage may have a temporary overshoot. Of course, the voltage regulator attempts to maintain the voltage at the desired value, so that voltage eventually returns to the desired value after some amount of time. But the temporary droop or overshoot may result in operating errors or wasted power.
Conventional voltage regulators use a feedback loop that compares the output voltage at the load to a reference voltage. However, such feedback loops are reactive, ameliorating voltage issues only after they are detected.